Thought
by Elles
Summary: Cette nuit-là, Charles lui demande s'il veut jouer aux échecs. - Se déroule lors de X-Men First Class/TRADUCTION d'une fanfiction de RubyBelle


Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fic du même nom de RubyBelle.

Je la remercie pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire et j'espère que vous prendrez tout autant de plaisir que moi à la lire ;)

* * *

><p>Il pensait être seul.<p>

Après tant d'années, il a fait de durs efforts, si durs, juste pour arriver là où il en est et pour être ici. Dans l'eau, trainé par un foutu sous-marin stupide, il tient la seule chose qu'il est voulu faire, le seul homme qu'il est voulu tuer pendant tout ce temps.

Mais il est trop faible.

Il est trop faible et il le sait, mais il ne peut pas le laisser aller, il ne peut pas. Il le tient, de toutes ses forces, ses poumons criant du manque d'air, ses muscles criant sous l'effort, mais il préfèrerait mourir que de le laisser partir.

Il est tout seul. C'est tout ce qu'il veut. C'est tout ce qu'il veut.

_Calmez votre esprit._

_Vous devez laisser aller._

_Calmez votre esprit._

Et ensuite cet homme, ce putain d'idiot qui le retient, il est en lui. Erik peut sentir sa présence, remplissant son esprit, en explorant les moindres recoins, plaidant, suppliant, essayant désespérément de trouver ce qui pourrait convaincre Erik de laisser tomber, pour ne pas mourir. Ne pas mourir. Pour vivre.

_Vous n'êtes pas seuls._

Erik est content d'être dans l'eau, ou bien cet homme, Charles Xavier, verrait ses larmes.

x-x-x

La première nuit fut infernale. La seconde, plus calme. Charles accepta Erik dans sa vie comme s'il avait toujours été là, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Alors qu'Erik ne savait rien de lui, il savait tout d'Erik. Une sorte de peur sans nom dans l'esprit rongé d'Erik, un serrement dans la poitrine quand il pense à tout cela, mais il reste.

Cette nuit-là, Charles lui demande s'il veut jouer aux échecs.

Erik n'y a pas joué depuis des années et se demande doucement s'il se souvient ne serait-ce que des règles. Charles a mis en place le plateau, et est excité, heureux. Il en parle - Raven ne joue jamais avec moi, elle trouve cela trop ennuyeux, je trouve cela tout à fait amusant, en fait, vous pouvez être en blancs si vous le souhaitez – Et pendant qu'Erik le trouve abrutissant, il apprécie le badinage de Charles.

Un sentiment de confort, d'appartenance.

Il n'avait pas eu tout cela depuis tant d'années.

A vrai dire, Erik n'avait pas perdu la main et ils étaient bien à leur cinquième partie quand l'horloge sonne deux heures et Charles rit. Il plaisante, dit qu'il est généralement bon pour surveiller l'heure et suggère de peut-être partir se coucher.

Une pause.

Mais quand nous aurons fini cela.

Erik sourit juste un peu d'un air satisfait, perdu dans un sentiment mélancolique de plaisir, il gagne cette fois et eux deux sont juste trop têtus pour arrêter le jeu en plein milieu.

Charles se met en échec, Erik lève les yeux et décide de lui dire quel idiot il fait. Charles sourit, tape son front, son pouvoir, regarde dans les yeux Erik, riant.

« Je sais très bien ce que je fais, mon ami. Je peux même savoir mieux que vous. »

Et Erik pense, Oh. Je suis tombé amoureux.

x-x-x

Il décide de partir cette nuit. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il n'attire Charles.

Erik se déteste, il n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Une décennie de haine, et vous perdez votre capacité à aimer. De ressentir. La douleur et la colère sont tout ce qui reste en lui, _alors pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux_ ? Rien de bon ne sortirait de cela. Rien de moins que de la souffrance.

Rapide.

Il fait à peine ses valises.

Il a besoin de sortir.

L'idée lui est venue que Charles sera un pion.

Shaw l'utilisera.

Lui fera du mal.

Shaw a tué la dernière personne qu'Erik n'est jamais aimé.

Qu'est-ce qui lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas le refaire ?

Et cette pensée lui fait mal.

Il enrageait.

La fenêtre d'Erik se fissure, se casse puis se brise sous la pression de l'armature métallique qui s'effondre autour d'elle.

Il arrache la poignée de la porte à son montant de bois.

Quiconque pourrait nuire à Charles méritaient de mourir.

Avant que Charles ne soit blessé, il devait le quitter.

Pour le garder en sécurité.

Et il s'en va.

Il a presque disparu, et puis il est là, à nouveau. Dans son esprit, une présence apaisante, quelque chose de doux et de relaxant alors que tout ce à quoi il pense n'est que haine. Il n'est plus aussi frénétique qu'avant, juste calme. Réaliste.

Innocent.

« Je pourrais vous faire rester. Mais je ne le ferais pas. »

Erik rit d'un ton moqueur dans son esprit, après que Charles se soit retiré et soit retourné à la normal. Erik n'avait plus le choix après avoir rencontré Charles, il ne gagnerait jamais. C'était exaspérant, mais quand le soleil est monté et qu'Erik avait passé la nuit à se convaincre que Charles était assez compétent pour ne pas être kidnappé par Shaw- et laissant ensuite tomber et essayant de se convaincre que, eh bien, s'il était avec lui, alors Shaw ne pourrait pas l'enlever- il est rentré à la base.

Accepter la défaite.

x-x-x

Charles le connait assez pour le laisser gagner au moins une fois. Les laisser s'occuper seul du recrutement.

Erik avait plus d'une raison à cela. La plus évidente, raisonnable, et que si un mutant se retrouve devant un homme dans un costume impeccable et venant de la CIA, et bien, il court. Mentir. Ignorer. Faire semblant.

Les autres raisons mènent toutes à la même chose, la même base craint et veut, la même personne.

Erik se l'admet lors de la fuite de leur première recrue.

Il voulait être seul avec Charles.

Il voulait parler avec Charles.

Il voulait comprendre Charles.

Il voulait que Charles le comprenne.

Il voulait Charles.

x-x-x

La chemise qu'il a choisit ne lui allait pas bien. Trop desserrée. Les manches glisseraient s'il n'était pas prudent.

Une décennie de haine, de colère, de souffrance ont appris à Erik à vivre avec ses cicatrices.

Certaines guérissent très bien, d'autres non. Les bords déchiquetés, des parties lisses, douloureuses au toucher et à peine visible. Elles recouvraient son corps. Si elles étaient noirs, il ressemblerait presque à un tigre douteux et maudit. Rayures, cercles et formes impies sont sur ses bras, ses jambes, dans son dos et sur sa poitrine.

Juste une raison de plus pour tuer Shaw.

Il portait des cols roulés à cause de cette putain de cicatrice qui courrait de sa poitrine vers le haut, en haut, tout en haut, de la clavicule et au cou. Ce ne serait probablement presque rien, à peine visible pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour Erik, chacune de ces cicatrices brillaient.

Vous apprenez à vivre avec ce genre de chose, mais vous ne cessez jamais de les haïr.

x-x-x

Leur chambre d'hôtel –cette recrue était bien plus loin que les autres et Charles a voté contre le vol de nuit quand l'accident s'est produit. Ses satanées manches, elles ne pouvaient pas rester immobiles. Il avait ses bras pliés fermement contre sa poitrine, regardant la rue sombre à travers la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils.

_Calmez votre esprit._

Charles est perplexe devant cette soudaine et insondable colère d'Erik, mais il est également intéressé. L'esprit d'Erik, qui permet habituellement sa présence, juste cette présence que les deux sentent nécessaire pour être constant, est maintenant tendue et éloigné de lui. Les mots qu'il envoie, ils apaisent mais Erik reste aussi coupé mentalement que physiquement.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous sembliez si furieux, mon ami ? » S'enquiert Charles, une note sérieuse se cachant sous sa voix, sa politesse. « Je pourrais vous forcer à me le dire, mais je ne préfèrerai pas. »

Toujours à la recherche, Charles remarque une tâche rouge, en direction des manches d'Erik, et soudain, il comprend.

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher de moi._

Les mots sont si apaisants, tout ce qu'Erik a toujours voulu entendre et sa conscience, cachée derrière un mur, se maudit.

Charles est si proche, sa main si douce sur l'avant-bras d'Erik, il ne se dégage pas brusquement. Il attend.

Charles est sûr.

Il est bien.

Il n'est pas mal.

Il n'est pas moyen.

Charles est bien.

Le dégoût qu'Erik a de lui, recule face à ces mots réconfortants et crie en arrière.

Pitié.

Dégoût.

On le voit à ses réactions.

Il ne veut pas les voir sur Charles.

Il lutte et se dit à plusieurs reprises, Charles est bien.

Peut-être pas sûr.

Mais bien.

La manche a été remontée et Charles regarde une cicatrice déchiquetée, une malheureuse causée par un crochet pointu, et Erik est malade. Il essaie de ne pas le repousser. Pour le garder près.

C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le visage de Charles est rose, calme et il est tellement proche d'Erik. Si proche qu'il peut sentir son souffle, ses mains sont serrés et Erik détourne le regard, de peur de ce que Charles va entendre, ce qu'il va faire, s'il va tenter de briser le mur et voir tous les secrets d'Erik. Charles est si proche, et la connexion entre eux explose. Erik halète, Charles prend du recul, ils se regardent et Charles soupire.

Un soupire nostalgique, un soupir fatigué, un soupir résigné.

Erik ressenti le désir en lui et posa une question d'une voix rauque à laquelle Charles répondit en soupirant à nouveau : « J'ai toujours su tout de toi, Erik. »

x-x-x

Erik l'aime chaud, rapide, douloureux. La chemise est complètement enlevée, toutes ses cicatrices brillent et Charles embrasse chacune d'entre elles.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à commenter cet OS, je transmettrais les commentaires à l'auteur ;)<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ! :p


End file.
